Wasting Time
by RJ Lewis the II
Summary: Bad burner; Read when all else fails.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Random hit of inspiration clobbered me in the head last night. As a result, here's another work of writing from Reagan. No idea how long I'll be writing this. Most likely until the swelling goes down from last night. This is going to be Movie-verse, simply because I suck at video games. Heh. Seriously. Reviews are amazing, so feed the addiction.

**Disclaimer: **I own zilch. Sue me if it will make you happy, but all you'll be getting is my pocket lint and possible chance of a bit of spare change. Honestly, do I look like a money tree?

**Chapter One**

Kit Steward looked out the school bus window and watched as the many tall buildings of downtown Raccoon City flew by. Her light green eyes stared back at her under a curtain of black hair in the reflection of the window. She looked up and blew the short strand of hair out of her eye and straightened her purple hooded sweatshirt. Laughter flew through the air towards Kit from the back of the bus but she ignored them.

Most of the other high school-ers that lived in her area of Raccoon City had been already been dropped off at their apartment buildings and only a few remained along with Kit. They sat in the very back, laughing and yelling while she sat just behind the bus driver, nose stuck inside the cover of the fantasy book _Valiant_.

Fantasy books were Kit's favorites. She loved to get lost within the pages, imagining herself actually in the worlds described by the authors. It was her way to escape reality. When she read there was no college applications to fill, no work forms to complete, no more high school drama. There was only Kit and her world full of the unreal. It drove her mother crazy. Who wanted a daughter in her senior year of high school that was still in love with Peter Pan?

It was one of the few things Kit disagreed on with her mother.

A few girls called their goodbyes to the remaining boys left at the end of the bus as they got off at their stop, but no one said goodbye to Kit. They never did, but Kit didn't mind anymore. She didn't want or need friends and even if she did it wouldn't be possible.

When Kit was twelve, her mother became an employee of the Umbrella Corporation. It was a huge company that was one of the largest in the world. Not only just producing little kids toys either. Emmy got a job there as a scientist, helping to try and find cures to terminal diseases. The only hitch to the amazing job offer was the move. Emmy's office and new apartment both happened to be _underground_.

Both Emmy and Kit signed secrecy forms which in a way signed Kit's life away as well. Living underground in a top secret facility called the Hive made it hard to have sleepovers and all night parties

As a result, Kit didn't have many friends. In fact, she didn't have any. It was just her and Emmy, her single mother. Kit didn't have any idea where her father was and didn't honestly care that much. He wasn't there and nothing else mattered. She and her mom did fine on their own.

Kit picked up her navy blue back pack as the bus came to its last stop in front of an apartment building with the Umbrella logo on the doors.

"Bye Kis!" an older boy, Jayn Kaller, called out to her with a laugh. Kit looked back at him and held up a single finger, which caused the other boys to start laughing, before walking down the center isle to the front of the bus. Having initials that people could manipulate was somewhat annoying at times.

She waved goodbye to Sheila, the bus driver, and walked into the building. On the outside it was considered the apartment building to all Umbrella Employees but it really only had an elevator that led to the Hive. It was the only entrance into the Hive except for the emergency exit that Kit had only heard about.

She walked past the empty reception desk to the far end of the lobby where the elevators waited. After pushing the call button Kit waited patiently for a few seconds before pushing the button again. It took her a minute before she noticed the light was out and let out an aggravated sigh. The elevator was down. Walking down a million flights of stairs wasn't what Kit had been planning to do on her Friday night.

The Hive was almost a mile underground which equaled out to a couple hundred steps before you got to the end. Kit gave a groan and pushed open the door to the stairs. She looked over the side of the railing and saw the steps went down for a _very_ long time. The stairwell echoed around her as she skipped down the stairs quickly.

Almost ten minutes later Kit reached the bottom of the stairs a bit out of breath. She pushed open the door and expected to have to apologize to someone for knocking into them with it but stopped short. There was no one to run into.

The halls were empty.

This was unusual, seeing as not only did people work in the Hive but lived there as well. Finding an empty hall at any time of day or night was somewhat of a rare occurrence. With so many people staying in the Hive 24/7 there was almost always someone up and about, despite the hour of the day.

But as Kit looked both ways down the hallway, she saw no one. In fact, the entire floor seemed quiet. There were no ringing phones or printer noises. No yells from an angry boss or laughter from co-workers. Only silence. It was eerie and Kit felt shivers running up her spine but shook them off.

"Staff meeting," she reasoned softly, though her voice carried to the end of the hall.

Why there was a staff meeting her mother hadn't informed her about or the odd fact that _everyone_ seemed to be in the meeting, Kit didn't know. What other reason was there? There was no logical reason for all five hundred or so Umbrella employees to simply _disappear_. It isn't like they all died or something. That wasn't possible. That sort of thing only happened in horror movies. Kit just must have missed the memo for the corporation staff meeting that was all. Nothing more or less.

She took a deep breath and took a small step away from the door. "Don't be a scared-y cat," Kit told herself as she took another step forward, "Sweeney Todd is not going to pop out from around the corner and scalp your head. Just keep walking."

Kit knew that if anyone could hear her they would laugh at her mumblings. She probably sounded absurd and any moment now someone would round the corner and scream 'GOTCHA!' and then fall over laughing at her frightened face. The best practical joke any had played on an unsuspecting seventeen year old.

But when Kit looked down the empty hall, every horror movie she'd ever seen came flooding back. A mixture of them all turned into a very, very, _very_ scary image that Kit would rather not be a part of.

"Too many horror movies, Kits," she mumbled to herself, finally moving away from the stairwell entrance. "Why couldn't I be a normal girl and watch _The Notebook_ for once in my life instead of _Nightmare on Elm Street_?"

A scream tore from her throat as a crash sounded behind her. Kit whipped around and came face to face with Jeremy, one of her mother's assistants. She let out a laugh and clutched her hand over her heart when she recognized the tall, blond man. "Dear lord, Jer!" Kit cried, still laughing nervously, "Don't do that! You scared the shit out of me!"

The older man said nothing and shuffled closer to Kit and let out a groan. It was then that she noticed his ankle, which looked dislocated and bloody beneath the hem of his white pants. She gave a gasp and stumbled back a few feet from him in surprise.

"What the hell happened?" she asked in a slightly high pitched voice.

Jeremy gave no reply and continued shuffling towards her, his foot dragging along on the floor. Kit looked around the halls again for any signs of other employees but saw none. Taking a deep breath, she inched over to Jeremy and reached out her hands, ready to help him. That was the only movement he needed to clamp down on Kit's hand fiercely.

She let out a loud yell filled with pain and slapped the man across the face with her free hand. Jeremy's head snapped around and he turned back to her with his now bloody teeth bared.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kit clutched her bitten and bleeding hand to her chest and looked up at her mom's friend in shock. He rolled his shoulders and kinked his neck before stumbling towards Kit with his arms outstretched.

"Get the hell away!" she yelled, slapping away his attempts to grab her and turned to run down the hall.

Jeremy let a growl and reached for her just as Kit ran out of reach and turned down the corner. She didn't stop to turn around until his growls faded from her hearing. Kit stopped and leaned against the wall, panting. She looked down at the bite mark on her hand and winced.

It was bleeding freely and would definitely leave a mark.

"God damn psycho," she muttered angrily. Kit looked around her warily, watching for any signs of Jeremy in all of his insane greatness.

As she looked through one of the office windows something caught her eye and Kit crawled forward in horror. The leg of an woman in a suit came into view along with the rest of her body, slightly hidden behind the desk she had fallen in front of. Kit stood up slowly and walked up to the glass door that led into the offices.

"Oh my god."

Bodies covered the floor of the office room. They were positions that showed that many had been trying to escape at their time of death. Though, there was no blood around them and nothing seemed to be disturbed to constitute a break in. Everything was exactly like it should be on a normal work day. Except for the dead bodies dropped on the floor.

Kit took a step back and covered her mouth with her hand. She didn't notice that her entire body was shaking until Kit went to walk away and fell to the ground in a heap. The situation suddenly seemed to hit her full force. The building was empty of all life except for her.

Everyone else was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. ****A bit shorter than the last one, but still four pages long.**** Reviews are always great. Feed the addiction. Thanks to ****Lex**** for their review. ****Always nice to have a fan.**

**Still owning nothing.**** It's rather saddening.**

**Chapter Two**

"Oh my god-freaking-zillas," Kit muttered, turning another corner quickly.

She had searched through all of the other office sections and found no one else. No one else alive, that is. Bodies scattered much of the office flooring in almost every room. It wasn't the most pleasant of scenes in see and it didn't help the matter any when Kit was able to name the bodies on the ground.

Kit had quickly learned that seeing a nameless body on the ground didn't have nearly the same effect on her as seeing Jessica, the coffee girl that was only a few years older than Kit, sprawled on the floor, unmoving. The impact of knowing the people on the floor was so much more unbearable than just another person that worked there.

When you knew a person that died, you didn't simply just shake off the feeling of remorse. You couldn't just say "That's so sad," and go make a strawberry milkshake. You didn't do that because of the pain filling up your heart one second at a time.

It was a feeling that stabbed you clean through to the heart and twisted it around for a few moments before slowing dragging out and leaving you in pain.

The feeling of having her heart stabbed continued to plague Kit as she walked further down the hall, looking into all of the office spaces in silent beats of hope. Someone had to be left alive.

Jeremy had been alive, despite his insanity, he had still been alive. That meant there had to be others. There couldn't only be one survivor from whatever horror had come over the Hive. There were contingency plans for this sort of thing. Kit remembered having to go through Lock Down and Fire drills. The Hive had plans for every possible sort of attack. Terrorist, bio-hazard, fires, break-ins. If you could think of something that would cause harm to anything or anyone living in the Hive, there was a contingency plan for it.

Therefore, everyone could _not _be dead.

Kit finally broke her gaze from the morbid offices and started back down the hall. She had to go and get help, she was sure of that. But first she needed to find her mother. Kit refused to leave the Hive without knowing where Emmy was. For all she knew, the moment she notified the authorities, they would never allow Kit back into the Hive again.

She wasn't stupid. Kit knew that whatever had happened in the Hive would most likely be classified as _Top Secret_. There was a reason the Hive was already a top secret facility. If something ever went drastically wrong, the news would probably never find out. Kit highly doubted that Umbrella would be willing to entrust such valuable information with a seventeen year old, despite the fact her mother was more than likely dead.

This was Kit's only chance to find out for her self what had happened.

--

Kit held the stolen three-hole puncher tightly in her grip. A window had been broken out by something, what Kit wasn't sure of and doubted that she really wanted to know, so she had crawled through and stolen a few office supplies. Strapped to her belt were about a dozen pens, a stapler was looped over the studded belt, and paperclips were shoved in her jean pocket.

How any of the office items would help, Kit didn't know, but it was the best she could come up with. It wasn't exactly like Umbrella had dozens of automatic hand guns lying around. Plus, six years of karate had to come in handy some time. Though, deep down Kit was praying there wouldn't be any need for her to go kung-fu on someone's ass.

The entire ordeal was definitely not was Kit had been planning to do on her Friday night.

--

Rounding around the corner, Kit kept the hole punched ready for use, just in case. She hadn't seen any other people alive, or in the same state as Jeremy, during her exploration of the floor. There were only a few more places to look for a survivor on the current floor Kit was on, and that included her mother's lab. Kit knew that she had to see what had happened in the lab, but was terrified at what she might find.

The outlook of the rest of the floor told Kit that logically, Emmy was dead. There was little possibility that _one_ person survived this seemingly devastating occurrence. But then there was the scared little girl in the back of Kit's head that screamed for her mother, that she was alive and that everything would be fine one Kit found her.

The power of wills between the two voices was starting to give Kit a headache and she didn't notice the man in black coming up behind her.

--

JD approached the young woman carefully, not wanting to scare her. So far none of his team had found any survivors. How this girl had made it through the horror of the Red Queen's reign, he didn't know. All he knew was that it was duty to serve and protect, and the girl was starting to look freaked out. The fact that she was holding a hole puncher was constitute to that.

--

Kit gave a sigh and turned around, letting out a loud scream when she came face to face with a man dressed in what looked like a SWAT uniform from a movie. Where the hell had he come from? She held up her hole-puncher threateningly out before her.

"I swear to fucking god I was knock you brains out!" she yelled, backing away from the surprised JD quickly. The hole-puncher was up in the air like a bat, and Kit was ready to hit a homerun on this guy's brains if he came closer. "Don't move!"

"I'm here to help you," JD said calmly, holding up his gloved hands in surrender. He bent down and set down his gun and stood back up, looking the scared girl in the eyes. "I'm JD. I'm here to help you."

"Yeah," Kit said, almost seriously, "and I'm Mary Fucking Poppins."

"Nice name, Mary," JD commented with the tiniest smile.

"Charmer," Kit smirked, not moving her hole-puncher from her batting position in the least.

"I need you to set down the hole-puncher," JD said, still all calm and collected like. It was starting to bother Kit severely.

Jeremy hadn't been like this at all, he had simply been "FOOD!" bite, chomp. That in itself told Kit that maybe something had happened to Jeremy, something horribly wrong. Kit wanted to believe that this 'JD' person was here to help her, but even if he was, he would get in her way of finding out what the hell happened.

"How'd you get in here?" Kit asked, knowing that no one had followed her down the stairs. It would have echoed down to her and she hadn't seen anyone walking around, obviously.

"I need you to put down the hole-puncher first," JD reasoned, taking a small step towards her.

"How about a no?" Kit said seriously, not willing to set down the only thing that could cause pain to the taller man. If he_ was_ like Jeremy, she didn't want to get close enough to him to use any Karate moves, and if worse came to worse she could chuck the heavy metal office supply and run like hell. Either way, no way was she setting down her only means of protection and escape.

"I'm not going to hurt you," JD said, inching closer again while Kit backed away.

"Sure," Kit said, unknowingly lowering the puncher a few inches, "that's just what you say until I put the fucking thing down and you eat my face off! Don't think so buddy!"

JD threw her a confused look, "Why would I want to eat your face?"

"How the hell should I know?" Kit yelled, completely lowering the hole-puncher and pointing down the hall where she had last seen Jeremy, "Why don't you go ask Jerry? He's the one who almost fucking bit my hand off!"

Before Kit realized it, JD leapt forward quickly and snatched the hole-puncher out of her hand and backed away a few feet when she swung and arm at him. "Damn it!" Kit yelled, and fumbled to unhook the stapler from her belt. It took her a few seconds but Kit pointed it at JD none-the-less.

"C'mon kid," JD said, resting his weight on one foot impatiently. "You can't be serious? Office supplies?"

Kit ignored him and kept the stapler up, "How'd you get down here? The elevator's are down."

"Emergency entrance," JD supplied and motioned behind him with a hand. "How'd you get down here?"

"Stairs," Kit answered, not seeing a reason to lie. She was down here already, what did it matter how she got there?

JD let out a low whistle. "That's a lot of stairs, kid."

"No, duh," Kit said in plain teenage fashion.

The two stood facing each other in silence for a few seconds before JC spoke again. "Can you put the stapler down now?" he gave her a pleading look, apparently desperate to get moving again. "Please?"

Kit hesitated. JD didn't seem about ready to eat her and seemed half way decent. She still was unsure as to why the hell he was down in the Hive at the moment, but guessed it had to do with something about all the dead people and Jeremy. If he was here to find out what happened, maybe she could just follow him and find out for herself what had happened.

As far as Kit could tell, JD was here to help her and possibly bring her back to the surface. That meant that he had to protect her and keep an eye on her. She highly doubted that he had figured out what had happened already, there would be swarms of people in the Hive if he had. Kit figured that meant he would have to bring Kit where ever he was going.

She had the right to know what the freak was going on. If this JD fellow knew something, there was no way in hell Kit was going to let him out of her sight.

JD let out a sigh of relieve as Kit lowered the stapler and gave a laugh. "This has been the weirdest day of my life."

Kit let a small smile flash across her face. "You're telling me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Sooo sorry for the delay in updates. My new computer decided to hate me and the demo on my Microsoft Word went out. Therefore, I couldn't write. At all. It was a rather painful two weeks, let me tell you. But! Have no fear! I have a new Word now, so everything will be updated normally again. This chapter is the longest so far, and I sort of like it, a bit. **Thanks to: **Gotta Dance 88 Lex**, and** TitansFan18** for their reviews. **_Reviews are like heroine, feed the addiction._

**Disclaimer: **Still owning nothing. How sad.

**Chapter Three**

Kit followed close behind JD as he quickly navigated through the halls at a slight crouch. Neither one had spoken since they had started off but Kit was fine with the lack of sound. Just as long as this man didn't leave her behind for 'her own good', or some other sort of bullshit, Kit was fine with her situation. She highly doubted that even if Jeremy showed up that he would be any matched for the nice big gun that JD was carrying. Staying with JD was probably her safest bet on not only getting out of the Hive alive, but as finding out what the hell had happened.

Silence hung over the entire floor and Kit wondered where JD was leading them. She had been hoping that he was the only one sent to find out what had happened, but now Kit was unsure. There was an ear bud hanging down her his vest and a team emblem batch on his shoulder. Maybe, somewhere in the Hive was an entire team waiting for JD and, now, Kit. One man, Kit could handle, but an entire outfit of them? That was another problem. More than likely, they would find the first way out and send Kit packing.

The thought made her stomach uneasy.

A door slammed shut somewhere and JD stopped abruptly and crouched down. He turned back to a somewhat frightened Kit with a finger to his lips. She nodded her head and took a step back as he edged around the corner with his gun up. Kit waited with bated breath for the sounds of gun fire or screams as JD was over taken by Jeremy.

"What the hell, JD!" a voice shouted angrily.

Kit opened her eyes and let out a sigh of relief that went unnoticed by JD.

JD shook his head with a laugh and let his gun fall down to his side. He turned to Kit, who looked confused, and motioned her forward. Kit hesitated, remembering the last time she had met anyone other than JD in the Hive. Another run in with someone like Jeremy was not what she was wanting.

"C'mon kid," JD said not unkindly. Kit took a step forward towards him but stopped when footsteps came down the short hallway and a woman's face appeared in front of JD. She had dark skin, long brown hair pulled up, and was dressed much the same as JD. The name patch on her uniform informed Kit that this new woman's name was Rain.

Rain looked Kit over quickly, taking in her holey jeans, blood smeared Classic Crime shirt, and worn down red converse. Kit could only imagine how she looked but didn't look away from Rain's stare. Rain gave a shrug and turned back to JD, leaving Kit confused.

"You found a survivor?" Rain questioned JD, a bit surprised.

"Found her wandering around the offices," he explained. "She doesn't seem to be affected at all from the attack."

Kit perked her head up. Attack? "What attack?" So she had been right, someone had been trying to end the Hive. Who and why, Kit didn't have a clue. But anything was better than nothing.

Rain and JD looked at each other before both shook their heads in unison. "We'll explain everything later," Rain promised in a slow voice that told Kit they didn't plan on telling her anything.

"We need to get back to the team now," JD added quickly at the slight of Kit ready to protest. "They're going to think we got eaten by zombies or something."

Kit said nothing about the irony of JD's unknowing statement as she fell in behind a bickering JD and Rain. She didn't think either of them would believe her anyways. If it weren't for the bite mark on her hand, which was still slowly bleeding, Kit wouldn't believe it herself.

Zombies didn't exist.

--

The three walked in silence the rest of the way back to where the rest of their team was waiting for them. Kit watched as the two commandos interacted and was almost immediately reminded of her mother and uncle while he was still alive. They had always been fighting over the smallest of things, despite the fact that both of them were fully grown adults, nearing the ripe ages of forty. It had always been a favorite of Kit's, watching her mother act like a complete child while fighting her brother, Markus, for the television remote.

Of course, that had been when Kit was almost twelve and before Markus had died of lung cancer. His decades of smoking had finally caught up with him and had cost him his life at a young age. Only a few months later, Emmy had taken the job with Umbrella and Kit had moved underground.

Still, those memories of Uncle Mark and her mother would always be something Kit kept close at heart. Especially since neither of the adults in the memories were alive any more.

"What's your name?" Rain's voice cut through Kit's memories and brought her back to the present with a jolt.

Kit looked up to see both Rain and JD looking back at her expectantly while they continued to walk. "Kit," she said finally, "Kit Steward."

Rain nodded and JD shot her a grin. "I like Mary better."

Kit let out a short laugh and shook her head. "Sorry to disappoint."

"What're you doing down here," Rain asked, and Kit had the slight feeling that she was being interrogated to some extent.

"My mom was a scientist for Umbrella. We lived down here," she answered a bit softer. "I was at school when it happened."

"Was?" JD inquired, though Kit guessed it was to try and keep her in the dark as to what had happened. They were trying to keep the truth away from her as much as they could.

Kit gave an almost sarcastic snort. "You see anyone else alive down here?"

--

Neither commando said anything further to Kit after her question. They both knew the truth; no one else would likely be found. The only reason Kit was the only survivor either had found was because she hadn't been there when the 'attack' had been issued. Instead, she had come home unknowingly to a dead place that in around two hours time would be closed for good.

Kit thought of where she was going to go when all this was over. She didn't have any family left. Mark hadn't been married before he died, never wanting to be tied down by a family, and Emmy didn't have anymore siblings. Kit's grandparents had died in a car crash when she had been only five, leaving her with no other known family members. Emmy had never mentioned Kit's father either, so that wasn't even an option.

Like a brick falling on her head, Kit realized her situation.

_She was alone_.

"Oh, goody," Kit muttered to herself sarcastically.

--

It didn't take long for the three stragglers to meet up with the rest of their team. There were about eight people, seemingly waiting for Rain and JD, standing in front of a flooded lab. Thankfully, it didn't happen to be her mother's lab, but as Kit searched through the murky water a body floated into view.

"Jennifer," Kit mumbled softly. JD looked back at her and followed her line of vision to the body. He gently patted her on the shoulder sympathetically. Kit looked up and he gave her an encouraging smile before moving up to where what looked like his commanding officer was waiting for him.

Kit was surprised at the small sight of them; she had been expecting at least a dozen of them. Though, not as surprised as they were to see her.

"Survivor?" a tall, black man questioned in surprise.

JD nodded his head. "Yes, sir. Her name's Kit Steward. Her mother was a scientist down here."

Kit didn't listen much further as JD conversed with his commanding officer and looked at the other people making up his team. Standing a bit further away from the uniformed men and nurse, were two men and a woman. All three looked to be civilians, dressed casually. Kit wondered what they were doing with the group of trained, armed commandos. She didn't have much time to ponder upon it before the man that had asked about her yelled for them to start moving.

JD came up beside her and walked with her as they continued to walk.

"She had a family, you know," Kit said finally, still staring ahead of her. "Jennifer."

JD looked over at her with sympathy, not knowing what to say. What do you say to a girl who's just lost everything and is forced to walk through a place filled with the dead bodies of her friends?

"Her sister just had a baby last month," Kit continued, not at all phased by JD's lack of talk. "Kendalh Lynn Fraixer. Cutest thing I've ever seen, pictures were amazing," She gave a smile. "Jen was going to go and see her for the first time next week. Took off an entire two weeks just so she could stay and help her sister," Kit gave a heavy laugh and wiped away a stray tear with her injured hand. "Wouldn't stop talking about it."

Kit fell into silence for a few minutes and JD just walked along beside her quietly, still unable to think of a way to comfort her. He glanced down at her hands and nearly smacked himself for not noticing. "What happened to your hand?"

A dry laugh escaped Kit's lips. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

JD didn't say anything to the younger girl while she rewrapped the bite tighter. He made a note to have the nurse check it when they stopped.

--

Kit looked back to where the three civilians were lagging behind. She looked to where JD was now talking with Rain and stopped walking. As the three adults grew nearer Kit thought she recognized one of them but shook her head. Lots of people look alike, but that doesn't mean you know them.

The woman looked at Kit in confusion but said nothing when she fell into step with them.

--

JD looked around him in confusion, looking for Kit, but looked back to find the girl deep in conversation with the security guard they had picked up at the mansion. Kit laughed at something the woman said and JD let out a relieved sigh. It wasn't that he didn't like the kid, in fact, in the short half hour he had been with Kit, he had felt the need to protect her. Like an older brother.

But he also had his duty to his team. That meant not worrying every other second where Mary was. If he wanted to get either one of them out of the Hive alive, he needed to be able to focus on the mission at hand.

**Review..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear lord. This is a bit of a long-ish chapter. First one over two thousand words, at least. Reviews are amazing, so thanks to those who have reviewed so far. Hopefully everyone will like this chapter, its one of my favorites so far. I'm ignoring the fact that I only have four chapters.. heh. But! There is a bit of a cliffhanger at the end..**

**I have a poll up on my profile for those of whom are fans of all my writing, not just WT. It's just for me to get an idea which stories to update first. Vote for your favorite story, and from now on the one with the most votes gets updated first. No worries, I'll still be updating on the same day, but one story will have a chapter written and uploaded before I even work on the others. So, if you really like this, vote, and you'll get updates first:) **

**I still own nothing..**

**Chapter Four**

Alice turned out to be a security guard for the Hive, along with Spencer, the other man dressed in civilian clothes. They were actually the ones who guarded the emergency entrance the Hive and had been picked up by JD's team when they had stormed the house to enter the Hive. Kit learned they had no memory of their lives before The Incident.

That was what Kit was calling the mysterious attack, 'The Incident'. It was mysterious, could relate to just about any horrible happening possible, and was pretty much perfect. Of course, she was the only one who was out of the loop when it came to The Incident, so it wouldn't matter what she called it. Hell, it would be called 'Fat Ladies in Pink Thongs', FLIPT for short, and no one would know but Kit. Not that it mattered much anyways.

Matt had been the other man standing with Alice and Spencer. Apparently, he was new to Raccoon City and had just been signed on as a new police officer. Neither of the two men seemed very talkative, but thankfully Alice hadn't minded the extra company of a seventeen year old. None the less, it was nice to talk to someone half-way normal like Matt, someone who didn't have ties to the Hive. He also happened to be a baseball fan, which was Kit's favorite sport. To say the least, Alice and Spencer learned more about baseball in the five minutes Kit and Matt had talked then ever before.

It hadn't been long before the two baseball fans had been silence by JD as they came to a huge door, which Kaplan opened quickly. Kaplan, Kit had learned, was the computer genius of the group. He also happened to seem like an alright guy to Kit, which was always a plus.

However, sometimes even computer nerds could be wrong.

--

"I hate to break it to you," Kit said in a somewhat sarcastic tone as she looked around the huge room filled with crates. "But, this is definitely _not _Cafeteria B."

Jason Shade, the commanding officer of the commandos and a man large enough to squash Kit with his pinkie toe looked back to the young girl in an annoyed fashion. "That isn't what the schematics say, kid."

Kit looked at him almost stupidly. "Does this look like a cafeteria?" she asked, gesturing to the large crates that were filling the room fully, "Sir," she added, looking at the commando's stern look.

JD threw Kit a smirk and walked between the isles of crates, not bothering to look inside them. Knowing what the Hive did in its laboratories, what they _really_ did, JD was sure he didn't want to see any of the things residing in the huge crates. What the Hive did with its government money was Umbrella's problem, but JD wasn't going to get himself in the middle of it.

"Cafeterias are on the fourth and sixth floors," Kit continued arguing with Shade determinately. "This is the _thirteenth_."

'_Stupid old man,'_ thought Kit frustrated as Shade turned away from her and started conversing with Kaplan, who help a palm pilot in his hand, no doubt with the schematic of the hive.

She'd only lived in the Hive for five years; it isn't like she knows where things are, such as a cafeteria that didn't exist. Kit shook her head again and started wandering away from where the others were, thinking. There was no Cafeteria B, only A and C. It had bothered Kit when she had first moved down, but no one she had asked had known about the B Cafeteria. It just hadn't existed. After a year of searching for the seemingly none existent Cafeteria, Kit had finally just given up. It was like in hotels, some just didn't have the thirteenth floor, except the Hive didn't have a B Cafeteria.

A grunt sounded behind Kit and she turned around, expecting to see JD or one of the others but found nothing behind her. She looked down the isle of crates suspiciously, looking for any signs of life. The isle was dark, void of everything but her and the dark crates surrounding her. Kit let out a screamed when the crate beside her let out a burst of steam. She held a hand over her heart as and started laughing just as Alice ran around the corner, a worried look on her face. Behind her came JD along with the others who stared at the laughing Kit in confusion.

JD and the others dropped their guns at the sight of the young girl and JD walked to her briskly. "What happened?" he demanded, grabbing Kit by the shoulders gentle yet firmly.

His eyes searched Kit's brown ones almost frantically and Kit wondered what had happened in the Hive that had everyone so scared. Behind Shade stood Spencer and Matt, who had equally unnerved looks upon their faces as Alice did. The only one who didn't seem by the situation was Rain, who was quickly searching the crates around them.

JD shook Kit a bit, making her focus back to him instead of Rain. "Nothing happened," Kit explained, slightly shaken by everyone's response. "A gasket blew, that's all."

Everyone relaxed at her words and Shade immediately turned back to Kaplan who stared concerned at Kit for a few moments before turning away. JD looked in Kit's eyes once more before giving her shoulder a squeeze and moved over towards Rain. Alice slowly came over to the confused teen as she watched JD walked over to Rain and begin to talk, Rain glancing towards her every few moments.

"You sure you're okay?" Alice questioned gently, throwing an arm over Kit's shoulder, steering her back to where Shade was gathering everyone together. She gave Kit a searching look, much like JD's and Kit nodded her head sincerely.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Alice nodded and everyone grew quiet, listening to Shade as he explained their next course of action. Kit looked over her shoulder a last time, back to where the grunt had come from and the gasket had blown.

What the hell was everyone so scared about?

--

"Don't do anything stupid," JD threatened to a smirking Kit, "I mean it Mary. I promised you wouldn't get hurt. I trust you not to while you go with the others." He fixed Kit with a stern look, failing slightly as his lips starting curling upwards. "Unless you do something stupid."

The group was splitting into two groups; one was staying behind while the other went to shut down a computer of some sort. Everyone was quite vague on the details when telling Kit things; even Alive wasn't willing to share anything more with her than JD did. Kit had opted to go with Alice and Shade, in hopes of learning more about The Incident. JD would be staying behind with Rain and Matt, who was still in hand cuffs, also for reasons unknown to Kit. They didn't tell her much.

Kit gave the older man a grin and held up three fingers, "Scouts honor, nothing stupid."

JD nodded his head and grinned back. "I'm gonna hold you to that, kid," he looked over to where Shade was waiting for Kit impatiently. "Get moving," he said, shoving Kit away playfully. JD surprised himself at his ability to feel relaxed around a kid he had only known for an hour or so, especially in a situation such as theirs.

Kit ran forward and caught up with Alice, who smiled at her. Kit looked back to see JD watching them leave from view and waved to him with a grin. She saw him wave back just before they rounded a corner, out of sight.

--

A hiss escaped Kit as the nurse tightened the bandage around her still bleeding hand. The woman had given Kit an odd look at the bite mark but asked no questions, much to the relief of the teen. She really didn't think anyone would believe her, even if it was the truth. Spencer had looked at the bite mark in curiosity but the nurse had silenced him with her stare before he could ask questions.

'_Bless you, woman,'_ Kit thought to herself, looking away from Spencer's searching stare. Almost as if the nurse heard her thoughts, she looked up and gave Kit a small, gentle smile before patting the girls hand and standing up.

Shade barked at everyone to prepare for the opening of the door that Kaplan had been working on for the past three minutes. Kit wondered what was so important behind the blast door, or what Kit assumed was blast proof. Could it be the answer that what had happened in the Hive? It didn't seem likely that this would be the answer to everything, not to The Incident. It couldn't be.

It was too easy.

The door opened behind Kit slowly, jogging her from her thoughts as the nurse gently moved her away from the huge steel door that was opening towards her. Alice and Spencer ceased in their talking to watch the door open and Kaplan looked at it slight awe. The door stopped with a mechanical click and a bright light flowed out of the room abruptly, causing the people standing outside its threshold to cover their eyes for a few seconds. The lights continued turning on row by row until it the entire hall was flooded with light and a door was visible at the other end.

Kit looked down the lighted hall uncertainly. The walls of the small hall were lighted with dozens of long halogen bulbs, still almost blinding the small group. At the other end of the hall was a heavy duty barred door with gears running down the side, keeping the door locked in place. The floor was covered with square glass tiles that showed metal rods supporting the floor dangerously.

Glancing back nervously, Kit stepped away from the open door. "Someone else can go first," she offered, causing Spencer to smirk.

Kaplan looked at her seriously. "That would be a good idea."

Kit gave him a shrug at walked to stand next to Alice as Shade walked hesitantly into the bright hallway, the nurse and two other men followed close behind their CO. Kaplan stayed back to man the computers along with the memory-less guards. Kit looked up at Alice, who had an almost frightened look on her face but it disappeared when she noticed Kit staring at her and a weak smile took its place. Kit gave a small smile back and looked back to the door just in time to watch it start to swing shut.

"Kaplan!" Alice yelled, running to the closing door, reaching it just as it shut and locked. Kit moved forward, only to feel her knees lock up and she slid down the wall to the floor slowly. She watched Alice banging on the small window of the steal door desperately and her cries of the people inside dying. Kaplan was typing furiously on his computers, sweat pouring across his face.

Kit pulled her knees forward, burrowing her head between them in hopes of cutting out Alice's screams and Kaplan frantic cries. Spencer was yelling for Kaplan to hurry and Kit rocked herself back and forth, wishing desperately that she could have stayed behind with JD instead.

Only thirty seconds after it started, Alice's screams ceased and only Kaplan's labored breathing filled the room, along with Kit's soft sobbing. The door clanked against the wall as it swung open, just moments too late to save Shade.

Alice looked over to where Kit was leaned against the wall and walked over to the crying girl, dazed. She slid to the floor beside her and slung an arm over Kit's shoulder, pulling her close. Alice played with the girl's locks of hair as she leaned her head against the wall, trying to erase the images of the hallways out of her mind. Slowly, Kit's sobs faded into hiccups, but she didn't raise her head.

"Too easy," Kit murmured over and over again, causing Alice to pull her closer.

Kaplan looked at the remaining four people before wiping away his own tears. He took a deep breath and shakily stood up from his seat. Alice opened her eyes and watched as Kaplan took into his arms the board they needed to shut down the Red Queen. Spencer watched in horror as the tech geek continued walking closer to the open hallway.

"Are you crazy?" he questioned, genuinely worried about the other man's sanity. "Déjà vu, anyone?" Spencer glanced around the room, hoping for support from someone, but found Alice shaking her head.

"She has to be shut down," Kaplan stuttered, taking a deep breath as he turned back to Spencer. "You don't have to come."

Kit felt Alice pull away from her and looked up to see her walking into the hall that had just taken four lives. Her eyes widened and she scrambled to get off the floor, not hesitating to follow Alice into the bright hallway. She didn't look at the scattered parts of Shade and the others, or the head of the kind nurse, but ran down the hall to where Alice looked back at her, almost proudly.

"Let's do this," Kit announced in a rough voice still laden with the aftereffects of her tears. Kaplan looked back at her and Alice in a thankful way, turning to enter into the open door, leading them into the darkness of the room beyond it.

Spencer stared at the seven teen year old girl in shock as she ran down the length of the hall, catching up with Alice and Kaplan at the end. He shook his head in disbelief before taking a cautious step into the hall way, quickening his pace as he continued past the fallen bodies and slipped in the open door just before it sealed them all in.

**So.. reviews? Feed the addiction. This was six bloody pages, by the way.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **It's all at the end.

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing.

**Chapter Five**

Emmy had always mocked her seventeen year old daughter for her constant fear of the dark. It was an embarrassing phobia that had followed Kit through her childhood years and had only been strengthened by her love of horror movies. Her few friends thought it odd, who was afraid of the dark, yet loved movies that made every bump in the night terrifying? It was many of the hypocritical parts of Kit's life.

However, as she followed close behind Alice in the foreboding dark, Kit now realized what it felt like to be in a horror movie. This would be the part of the movie where she could be currently screaming at her television set and throwing popcorn at the dumb blond on the screen walking in to the unknown danger that lay ahead of her. She had always thought those people were dumber than doorknobs. Though sadly, sometimes going in the dark was the only choice you had.

Alice walked cautiously into the center of the room where a large computer membrane sat. It was menacing in the half light that shown from the few lights hanging from the ceiling. Kaplan looked around the room nervously and quickly set to work hacking into the system.

"You shouldn't be here," an eerily young voice called from the dark, causing everyone but Kaplan to jump. He continued his work, looking up to the confused others and gave them serious looks.

"That would be the Red Queen," he explained, forcing a front panel off of the computer. "She's programmed to stop us. Don't listen to anything she says."

Alice looked at him, slightly amazed. "She's real?"

"She was modeled after the creator's daughter," Kaplan said with a nod.

Kit listened to the conversation in confusion, who the hell was the 'Red Queen'?

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the voice called out again as Kaplan started to pull a circuit board out of the computer. Kit jumped as a hologram appeared next to her in the form of a small girl, around the age of ten. The girl didn't notice Kit or any of the others, but stared straight ahead of herself, directly at a wall. At Kaplan's look of annoyance and partial fear, Kit guessed that this new 'girl' was the Red Queen.

"Shut up," Spencer told the girl with heat, "Turn her off already," he turned to Kaplan who nodded his head and went to finish with the board.

The Red Queen turned to Kit, "You're all going to die down here."

The power went out just as Kit's stomach dropped like a cold stone. The Red Queen's hologram broke apart and dissolved into the air, leaving them in the dark. Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes and Kaplan let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Was that it?" Kit asked meekly after almost three minutes of nothing. The darkness was starting to creep closer to her, and the Queen's last words were burned into her mind. She did not come all this way, get bitten by a friend, and watch five people be chopped into bits, just to die. There was no way in hell.

"Yeah," Kaplan said with an almost grin. "That was it."

Kit grinned and felt like jumping. Sure, she still didn't have any freaking idea what the hell had happened, where her mother was, or even if JD and Rain were still alive where they'd left them, but hell, it was over. In ten minutes at the most, she and the others would go down and meet back up with JD and then they'd high tail it out of the Hive. Goodbye hellish underground secret facility, I hope you go up in flames.

"Sweet," Kit announced, causing Alice to give her a small smile. She knew how very naïve she must be sounding, but if Kaplan had done his job the way he had been trained to, it should only be a matter of time before they reached the surface again.

Kit didn't wait for the others as she walked hurriedly down the bright corridor, not looking at Shade and the others, only at the room on the other side. The images of their fallen bodies were already burned into her mind for the rest of all eternity and Kit had no desire to have to see them again in person. She heard Alice following close behind with Kaplan and Spence bringing up the back.

As she broke out of the control room, Kit felt the want to run and started jogging lightly down the hall, not caring if the others thought her odd. As far as she was concerned, she was halfway to freedom. Just so long as Jeremy didn't pop out from around the corner and JD and the others were still alive, everything would be okay.

She didn't quite know what she was going to do once they got out of the Hive. Surely Umbrella wasn't going to let her just _walk away_ from what had happened, Kit had seen too much for her not to be a security risk. Maybe she could make a run for it once they reached the surface. She had sneaking suspicion that if she did, no one would be stopping her. Alice, Kaplan, and Spence had all seen what she had, and no doubt JD or even Rain would want her to be forced into a foster home supported by Umbrella.

Running the first chance she was given seemed the best idea. It was either that or be forced into Umbrella care for the rest of her life. Kit could go anywhere, Paris, Boston, even Las Vegas. Anywhere was better than here, that was all Kit knew for sure, and there was no way she was going to stay any longer than she had to.

"Slow down kid," Spence called up to her from halfway down the hall. Kit slowed her pace and looked at the office sectionals as she passed them by, looking once again for any other signs of life.

Just like the first time Kit had entered into the Hive earlier that afternoon, the normal hustle and bustle was lacking the offices. Not yells of deadlines or phones ringing could be heard. In fact, except for the steady breathing of the others, the entire floor seemed entirely silent. It was overly unnerving as Kit knew that more than likely Jeremy was lurking around on one of the floors. She didn't doubt that he could make it off of the floor they had been on, and the thought of him being behind any corner as she turned was starting to wear down her nerves. At least when Kit had been with JD, she had the security of knowing that he had a nice big shiny gun hanging on his back, ready for action. No offense to Kaplan and his gun, but she thought the techie wasn't nearly as frightening as JD did with his.

Kit would feel much safer once they reached the others. Unconsciously, she quickened her pace once again, only to be held back by a gentle hand on her arm.

"We need to stay together."

Alice walked beside Kit, keeping her close to her side as she searched through the empty office rooms. The lack of bodies was what confused the security officer the most. Granted, she didn't remember anything before the so called 'attack', but she still found it odd that none of the bodies could be seen anywhere. The only evidence she'd been able to see of anyone living in the Hive was the young girl walking beside her and the floating technician in the flooded lab.

The rest of Alice's thoughts were interrupted by the soft singing that was coming from Kit beside her. It took a few seconds for her to realize it was an old song of the Beatles.

"You an oldies fan?" Alice questioned, looking at the girl with a small smile, hoping to break the silence and possibly help relive the tension that was floating thickly in the air.

Kit shrugged, a light pink coloring her face. "A little, my mom loved the Beatles. They were always playing on our stereo when I came home," she slowed down slightly, her eyes showing sorrow in the deepest corners of them. "You sort of memorize things when you hear them everyday of your life."

"Hey Jude was always my favorite," Kaplan piped up, lifting his head to give Kit a small smile.

"Mine too." Kit grinned at the computer genius with sincerity before turning back to look down the hall but stopped short at the sounds traveling towards them from where Cafeteria B was supposed to be located.

Everyone in the small survivors stopped and Kit looked at Alice in slight fear. "Are those gun shots?" she asked, fearing the answer she knew was coming. No one waited for an answer as they took off running down the hall, Kaplan pulling out his gun as they went.

Kit followed close behind Alice as they sprinted down the hall as a few more shots could be heard echoing down the hall. She didn't have time to question what the shooting was about or who was being shot at, all that mattered was getting to the others. It didn't matter that Jeremy could be in the other room or that more like him had arrived, all that mattered was getting to the only people that Kit had left to count on.

If she was trying to be realistic about the matter at hand, Kit would have to look at that known facts and accept the fact that her mother was dead. Everyone who had ever looked at her like part of a family was dead. There was _no one_ left in the Hive, and no family members for her to live with on the outside. She refused to let Umbrella overtake her life, and as far as the teen was concerned, the only people left to help her were the ones surrounding her and the ones currently being shot at.

They might've only known each other for a few hours, but that was more than enough time for Kit to realize that Alice and JD and all the others were the only ones left that she cared about. The only ones who would be able to understand her when all of the shit was done hitting the fan. No one on the outside would be able to understand what it was like seeing Shade be diced to pieces or coming home to find everyone dead. She couldn't imagine going back to school and trying to explain how her mother mysteriously died.

The only people who would be truly able to understand what she was going through would be the ones who had gone through it with her.

Kit wasn't about to lose the only people left to her that meant anything to her.

**So, I'm really not dead. Sorry it's taken so stupidly long for me to update. It's only been... three months. Don't feel special or anything though, I've come back from the dead after a year once; it was rather awe inspiring to most. Pen name has changed, but it's the same me, so no worries.**

**However, updates should be becoming more regular once again. I finally got to see the third movie. The whole powers thing pissed me off, but otherwise it was fairly good. I have pretty much everything for this story planned out until the end of the third movie. Still debating on how everything will end, but that won't be for quite a while anyways.**

**Thanks to everyone who's still along for the ride. I really do appreciate the reviews you've given already and would love to see more. Reviews are like heroine, feed the ever present addiction.**

**xxfin**


End file.
